blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Ayernam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Nitrome Yeti/NEWS! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! 02:34, April 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat I'm sorry I had to leave the chat too, but anyways here are some points about the game that I would like you to take in count. *Don't add a background yet. The background isn't finished yet so just try programming the menu and the game without the background. *The sections of help and credits. I need to make them! *I'm not sure about the amount of cats... I assume you have beaten Chick Flick, haven't you? Well, the game is quite similar to the level of the falling nuts. *I need to make more kittens, thus, I haven't decided yet about the points each one is worth. *There's a glass. The glass should be a hard structure, like a block for example. Or a floor, where the player can't fall down because of the structure. In this case, the Net cannot move inside the glass. Uh... what else... *Looks like that is everything you should know. If there's something that you would like to know, feel free to leave me a message . 20:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Cat Dropped Well, the menu anyway was just to show what it would have looked like if the pixels were small (the menu was suposed to be bigger because of the pixels appearing bigger too, image below). I was thinking about a width of 550 x 397 pixels, and the glass would be on the top. Get it? And then, the in-game stage would be like this: Cat Dropped (Click the Play button). 21:35, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Cat Dropped Hi Aye! How has the game been going? 00:28, April 30, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, alright then. Actually the kittens and the net were meant to be used in their actual size, but it's okay. By the way, is there a possibility that you could add the game a preloader and a starup? You don't need to worry about those on this BETA version, I just wanted to know. 02:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Cat Dropped I'm sorry for being late in saying this, but here was a storm and when I was making the sprites you asked a lightning suddenly came and electricity went off. This caused the sprites to be lost. I guess I will be making the heart and as well I will try spriting gifs. 22:51, May 4, 2013 (UTC) : 02:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: 03:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Cat Dropped File Sure, I can send it. Do you want me to send it to an email or upload it on a file hoster? - Takeshi64 (talk) 23:39, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I can send messages via Wikia's email service, but not files. You could give me your email address, but if you aren't comfortable with that (which is perfectly fine) I could just post a download link. - Takeshi64 (talk) 00:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) BETA Version Oh yes please! 23:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) : I'm on the chat now. 00:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Hi, looks like today we were all with the Test Subject Complete thing - it is frustrating, but highly fun at the same time! Stuck on the last level though. Well anyway, maybe we could speak tomorrow in the chat about Cat Dropped's BETA version. I just wanted to tell you: I'm only able to be here like, quite late because I've got school until the afternoon, and maybe at 8:00 p.m. I will be here (Wiki time). However, if I am still not here for that time, I might login later on the day. 00:48, May 8, 2013 (UTC) : EDIT: If you're here now, we could speak now. 00:49, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Making images I'm currently making the help section. Afterwards I may start with the credits section and then I will make the other artwork tweaks. However, this animation was easy to make so I just worked it out. It is supposed to appear for a while when the player loses a life. Maybe it could stay for like 2 seconds then it may normalise. If that is even possible... NOTE: Transparency added. 23:53, May 10, 2013 (UTC) : ] 01:40, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :: ] 02:47, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Thanks! BTW you should have your own article in the wiki though. 14:05, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Major issues with the game I was unable to run the game, because whenever I would try to do it, this would happen. 23:51, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : The problem remains! :( 20:18, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :: I deleted the old folder and replaced it. Hmm, something's wrong here. Let me try again, and I may tell you if I am unable to run it. 21:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::: It works now. It is awesome! Great work in there. However, there are still notable bugs though. But overall it's great! 21:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :: Missing stuff Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been making Cat Dropped stuff. Lately I've been having exams, thus, I had no free time for making art. But tomorrow is my last exam, and I will be returning to work with Cat Dropped. I'm figuring out how to make the backgorund yet, so when I have the exact idea of what I want to pixel and what fits better I will draw it. And the rest is all easy to make, those things will be the first to be finished. 22:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cat Dropped The sprite for CAT FEED is meant to be used for bonus points without hurting the net if missing it. If you need sprites for the fading kittens and their individual png's check on the Recent Files thing. I uploaded all of them individually! :D Also, we need to discuss about each kitten's worth, as well as the chances they have from appearing. What do you think? Check this out: It's funny because just before you sent that message I was finishing it. I thought we could use it for Cat Dropped's official game icon. Should I add more kittens or it's fine already? 23:27, January 28, 2014 (UTC) : By the way, I also designed this one: for these BETA versions we're working on. I also have the yellow 3D numbers to add to it in case there are different versions (e.g. 1.0; 1.3.5; 2.0; 2.1.3, etc). 00:21, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: Sure, I will. I'll be working closely with the sprite animations themselves and adding the missing articles from the Cat Dropped template. 22:40, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Article updates Hello, Aye! Not sure if you noticed but I've been updating most of Cat Dropped's articles. I have prepared up an image to show a proposal for the points each kitten should be worth. For the lighter green means there are more possibilities of appearing, the darker meaning less possibilities. If you think the points (below the cats) are fine then we probably should use them that way. Note that I will upload each kind of kitten with its transparency, as Kittens is currently not being worked by me yet. Also, if you've read the glass article you should be somewhat familiarised with the appearance, and actually I've made more designs than they appear in the actual article, varying from size and shading distribution. Below you can see an image for all kinds of glass. I made more variants as I thought that if we used just one kind all the time it would've seem quite repetitive for the player. If you want me to, I can separate all of them in their own images. Just let me know. About the starup, how should the starup look? Blueflake letters moving to the center of the screen or have you got a better idea? About all of these pre-game stuff though I have designed a loading GIF if it can be used by any chance as the game loads. 16:31, January 31, 2014 (UTC) 1.0 Hey Aye! I'm sorry I'm perhaps late in replying to your update. I actually meant to write to you earlier, but the window with the message I was writing yesterday randomly was closed so I got angry at my browser, as it was a really long message. Consequently I had lost the will to rewriting it by my anger. :D The beta 1.0 version, overall was great. It is noticeable that the speed and other kinds of issues present in the Visual Basic version were fixed now, so pretty good job on that. We should now start thinking about adding glass and metal along with other stuff. Did you manage to add a little transparency to glass? I was already testing semi-transparency on it using Gimp, if you've checked the recent images but I'm not sure if you can use them. If the semi-transparent glass will work you may confirm that to me, as I can add that semi transparent touch to all the variants. We also need to start thinking about the game having levels now, but I don't know how many levels that could be. I originally was thinking around 30 or more, given the game's easy concept of catching the kittens. If you have a suggestion for the levels thing feel free to tell me! Another thing I wanted to talk about is the size of the game box. Is there a chance that we could enlarge it a bit, like some Nitrome games that use a wider size? (Dangle, for example. Compared to Hot Air, you can tell it is larger). This is for us to have more space to place objects around the levels, and I actually want to update the whole menu, logo and its sections in terms of images. I will start working on a background now, and I think a scrolling background for the menu would work quite well! Then, each level having its own non-scrolling background. For the bg concept I was thinking to add rubber balls and threads due to the fact that cats are used to playing with those kinds of toys. Maybe even add some mice or sleeping kittens as well? I want to tell you something else now, related to the spriting. I've been trying to work with exploding gifs for exploding mines and bombs but the current result looks a bit awful so I just did not create the exploding mines article. Instead of exploding mines, I suggest we replace them with spikes I can sprite. It's not like I don't want to make that exploding animation but I really did not get pleasing results... to proof it see this image. As you can tell, the animation really needs some framework improving, and it seems to explode quite fast. Also, if we replace exploding mines with spikes we wouldn't need to use these animations which is (I assume) easier to program as well. Oh, something off topic now. I see that you haven't updated the net sprite on the 1.0 version yet. It is most likely that you haven't noticed it anyways but I updated the net sprite now, with some outline and border improvements. (I know I'm being a little bit too long here but I had to speak about all these subjects). I by the way liked your idea of having the metal plates to move around and randomly pop and appear. Maybe we could use this with the glass also. -- 15:02, February 3, 2014 (UTC) : Do you think we should add a new concept to every level? I mean, I can work on different colours for backgrounds if you like but what I thought that could differ Cat Dropped from Chick Flick was the amount of kittens needed to complete levels. Given how easy it is to catch them in contact, at least 25 kittens per level or more would be fine. Also, the level amount. Chick Flick has 9 levels (I think) one of which is endless, but I thought Cat Dropped could have, say, 30? Bulding thirty levels for this game won't really be too hard considering the reduced amount of sprites. The number of kittens needed for each level could possibly vary, being this another difference from Chick Flick. : Well, it's either that we divide the stages into levels or have this game work like Squawk. Squawk has several events that happen in no particular order, giving the player a certain time in one event and then the stage suffers changes. : However though, this last option would be somewhat problematic when it comes to changing from a stage to another. : 16:30, February 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Levels Hello, Ayernam. I've also been unable to progress in Cat Dropped as I travelled to another country for a couple of days. Now that I'm back I may continue my works for the game. I'm currently trying to figure out something for the background, and then I will continue the hard work with the 3D logo. Yes, I would be more than pleased to build levels for it! Uploading the levels on a blog post I will make would be best I think, commenting the images and discussing whether number the levels should have. 15:49, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Stop. Update-time! Hi, Aye! How's the game going? I've got some stuff to show you. I have finally finished adjusting and tweaking the title for Cat Dropped. I added a grey box as the title container, which makes a great effect with the semi-transparent glass background of the box! The lettering itself took me quite a while to finish, as converting plain colours to detailed 3D letters takes its time. Also, I sketched some button art which (I thought) would look nice on CD's title screen. I'm currently trying to add some 3D style to it as well, though. Below is what I got so far. Just let me know if you want me to change anything! Cat Dropped menu title.png button art cd.png 18:00, February 18, 2014 (UTC)